Misión: Conquista
by Ficker-Dicker
Summary: Desde que Sora admitió sus sentimientos respecto a Taichi con Mimi, ambas chicas idean estrategias para que la pelirroja conquiste al moreno. Al final, Mimi da una idea que resulta fatal. El desenlace: algo extraño. Pero digno de ambos. Dedicado a Genee, nuestra Embajadora Taiora.
Hoy el mundo está de fiesta. Genee, este fic está dedicado a vos y sólo a vos, gracias a cierta persona que contribuyó dando la genial idea de regalarte fics porque sos la embajadora por excelencia.

Por otro mágico año de reinado, y muchos más.

¡Espero lo disfrutes!

* * *

Misión: Conquista.

—¿Estás muy segura de que no funcionó?

—Ya te dije Mimi, lejos de funcionar, arruinó todo.

Las dos sentadas en la sala de Sora Takenouchi, hablaban sobre el más grande fracaso en la campaña de la pelirroja por conquistar a su mejor amigo. Asesoramiento por Mimi Tachikawa.

Sí, hace meses Sora quiere declarársele a Taichi. Más bien, quiere hacerle notar que ella es chica. Que ella es, mejor dicho, su chica. En la imaginación de Sora los dos son la pareja perfecta. Y, hay que reconocerlo, en el inconsciente colectivo también lo son. Cuántas veces se ha escuchado de boca de Jou, de Hikari e incluso del mismísimo Yamato que 'harían una pareja perfecta'. Como es de esperar, siempre ambos descartaron esa posibilidad con una risa algo burlona. Después de todo, eran Taichi y Sora, los inseparables amigos. No podrían ser más ni menos que eso.

Hasta una tarde. Pasó mucho antes de que Sora y Mimi se sentaran en la sala de la primera para hablar de cierta catástrofe que todavía no viene al caso. Sora ya había dejado de jugar fútbol, pero no por eso dejaba de ir a ver todos y cada uno de los partidos de su amigo. Aun cuando él sabía que ella tendría que estar ocupada y por eso no le avisaba. Ella siempre se enteraba del lugar, el día y la hora y estaba ahí, en primera fila, gritando algo desaforada. Algunos afirman que incluso gritaba más fuerte que el entrenador del equipo. En fin, esa tarde, de domingo por cierto, Sora había decidido que, después del partido, ambos podrían ir a la casa de alguno de los dos a ver unas películas. Ella había nombrado una días antes, que a Taichi parecía gustarle. Y Sora había decidido que podría comprarla para verla. ¿Qué mejor que verla con su mejor amigo?

El partido no es importante en realidad. No hasta su final. Cuando terminó, ganando el equipo de Taichi, el moreno se acercó corriendo a ella y la abrazó, Sora correspondiendo el abrazo.

—Gracias por haber venido —le dijo mientras la abrazaba—, seguro habría jugado mucho peor si no hubiera sido por tu voz guiando desde afuera.

Ella rió, pensando que no sería importante. Pero el aliento cálido en su oreja, el calor que emanaba de él, la fuerza de sus brazos alrededor de ella y sus palabras fueron algo que no pudo olvidarse. Durante días tuvo en mente esos segundos, antes de que Taichi fuera a bañarse. Y sí, si alguien se pregunta, terminaron viendo la película en casa de Sora. Se quedaron dormidos antes de que terminara. Tal parece que no era demasiado buena.

Al mes de finalizado ese partido en particular, Sora tuvo que reconocer algo que iba en contra de todos sus instintos y experiencias. De todo su estilo de vida hasta ese entonces. Se estaba enamorando de su mejor amigo. ¿Qué fue lo que cambió tanto que hizo que ella pensara en eso? Nada, en realidad. Desde ese día, no cambió el Taichi que ella tan bien conocía. Lo que cambió fue el enfoque que Sora le daba a las acciones del moreno.

A los dos meses, tuvo que confesarlo. Y qué mejor idea que decírselo a su mejor amiga. Hikari estaba descartada por ciertas razones que van un poco más allá de 'es su hermana'. Y, a pesar de que Sora siempre tuvo alta estima por Miyako, la realidad es que ésta última nunca supo muy bien guardar secretos. Al menos con Ken. Y Sora no quería que más de una persona se enterara. Por eso, una noche que Sora había ido a dormir a casa de Mimi, se lo contó. La reacción de la menor fue inmediata.

—Al fin —gritó, lanzando los brazos al aire—. Ahora podemos ponernos a trabajar.

—¿En qué? —preguntó Sora confundida y asustada al mismo tiempo.

—¿No es obvio? Tenemos que conquistar a Taichi.

—¿Tenemos? ¿Conquistar?

—Claro, ¿qué pasa Sora? Hoy andas algo lenta.

—No es eso Mimi, es que…

Sora no pudo decir qué era durante más de diez segundos, y Mimi, siempre partidaria del dicho 'el que calla otorga', comenzó con sus planes. Primero eran más superficiales, como ciertas actitudes que resultarían terminando en obvias para Taichi. A pesar de que Sora sabía que él no las captaría, las intentó, por complacer a su amiga y complacerse a ella misma. Nada funcionaba. Entonces Mimi empezó a alzar la vara de riesgo, hasta que llegó a un plan muy simple, según ella.

—Te tiene que ver con otro chico —sentenció un día, como si fuera juez de un tribunal de mala muerte—, así verá que hay chicos que se interesan en ti, y por fin se dará cuenta de lo enamorado que está.

—No lo sé Mimi —dudó Sora— no me parece que sea lo correcto. Además, quizás Tai ni siquiera se fija en mí.

—No seas idiota, claro que se fija en ti.

Era raro ver a Mimi insultando a alguien, por lo que Sora pensó, en un momento fugaz de buscar ilusiones, que si la castaña estaba tan convencida, tenía que ser real.

Lo que nos lleva a Mimi Tachikawa y a Sora Takenouchi sentadas en la sala de la segunda, hablando de lo catastrófico que había resultado ese último plan. Tal parece que Taichi no se lo tomó para nada bien y se enojó. Lo suficiente como para faltar toda una semana a su entrenamiento y al partido. Sora había tenido la idea de salir con uno de sus amigos del equipo de fútbol, y había llegado vestida para ir a cenar al entrenamiento de la noche. Taichi pensó que lo esperaba a él, hasta que se fue con otro que, dicho sea de paso, nunca le había caído demasiado bien al moreno.

—Eso es perfecto —dijo Mimi, que, lejos de triste por el asunto, parecía radiante—. Ahora sabes que te quiere de la misma forma, lo que quiere decir que tratará de conquistarte.

—No seas ridícula Mimi, ya te dije que arruinó todo.

—Tienes que dejar que él se acerque a ti, ya verás.

Pero Mimi no conocía al Taichi que Sora conocía. Su orgullo herido era algo demasiado importante y, después de dos semanas de casi no hablarse, Sora decidió tomar acción. Sólo que esa vez, pensó como Mimi. Para hacer todo lo contrario a lo que ella haría.

Fue por eso que Taichi escuchó piedritas golpear en la ventana de su cuarto. Una, después otra, y otra más. No sabía qué podría ser, él no sabía que en las películas románticas se recurre a ese recurso para llamar la atención del ofendido. Por eso se asomó, quizás algunos pájaros confundidos pensaban que no había vidrio. Al hacerlo, llegó a sus oídos música de cuerdas. Era suave, pero tranquila, algo melosa en su opinión. Más en el estado en el que estaba. Sí, seguía furioso de que 'ese imbécil' hubiera llevado a Sora de entre todas las mujeres del mundo a cenar.

Buscó con la mirada de dónde venía el sonido, y se fijó en la base del edificio donde vivía. Ahí la vio, con un cuarteto de cuerdas atrás suyo. Cuatro violinistas de la banda del instituto a quien Sora les había rogado un favor. A cambio, ella les pagaba. Aceptaron sin dudarlo mucho.

Taichi dudó en bajar, pero no pudo evitar que sus piernas se movieran hacia la puerta, hacia el ascensor, y hacia la salida al exterior. En el trayecto sólo pudo pensar que Sora tenía una memoria prodigiosa y una puntería excelente como para darle a la ventana de su cuarto sin ningún problema. En realidad, Sora había golpeado tres ventanas equivocadas antes, pero eso se lo dijo a Taichi mucho después.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó el moreno, conteniéndose para que saliera su tono ácido y no su tono dolido.

Ella estaba con una mano detrás de la espalda, y no dijo nada.

—Vamos Sora, no tengo todo el día. Estoy ocupado.

Mentira. Vil mentira. Pero ella no se dio cuenta.

Siguió sin responder, mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo. Los violinistas seguían tocando suavemente.

—Si no me vas a decir nada, supongo que puedo volver a lo mío.

Se dio vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse, pero ella lo llamó. Taichi se volvió, para encontrarse con una Sora que ya no tenía una mano detrás de la espalda. Ahora sostenía, frente a ella y con ambas manos, un ramo de flores que ella misma había armado, con ayuda de su madre.

—Tai…

No pudo terminar la frase, porque vio algo que nunca había visto antes. Taichi tenía la sonrisa más malévola de la historia de su vida, pero los ojos con la mirada más dulce que ella jamás había visto. Y esa combinación perturbó a Sora.

—Ya veo lo que tratas de hacer —dijo que moreno—, quieres ponerme en ridículo.

—No Tai, no es eso —empezó a decir Sora, pero fue interrumpida.

—Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres, podemos jugar a dejar en ridículo al otro, entonces.

—¿Qué?

—Si tienes que decirme algo, que sea con una rodilla en el piso.

Sora entendió. Taichi sonrió más abiertamente. El cuarteto dejó de tocar para verlos, algo confundidos.

Ella se arrodilló.

—Tai, desde hace tiempo que quiero decirte algo, pero no me atrevía porque temía tu reacción.

—Bien, vas muy bien —dijo Taichi.

—Pero no me importa —dijo Sora, haciendo aplicación de todos los pocos guiones telenovelescos que conocía, y tratando de aplicarlos. Si Taichi quería jugar, ella iba a jugar bien—, porque ya no puedo vivir sin ti. Pienso todo el día en ti, en qué estarás haciendo, en dónde estarás. Mis sueños son invadidos por tu imagen, ya no puedo ver un rostro sin pensar en tus ojos.

En ese punto, se llevó una de sus manos a su cara, con la palma hacia adelante, en posición algo dramática.

—No puedo creer que fui tan ciega todo este tiempo. Que te veía y no me daba cuenta de lo que me pasaba.

Fue demasiado para Taichi, que estalló en carcajadas. Sora lo secundó, y ambos terminaron uno al lado del otro, sentados en el piso, agarrándose los estómagos al no poder resistir más. Ahí fue cuando los violinistas decidieron irse, más confundidos si se quiere que antes. Ya le pedirían al día siguiente a Sora su paga.

Para no indagar dentro de lo que realmente se dijeron cuando las risas callaron, digamos que desde ese día Taichi nunca tuvo que preocuparse porque un chico saliera con Sora, y Sora no tuvo que preocuparse porque una chica saliera con Taichi. Desde ese día, Sora es siempre la que regala flores, aunque Taichi le regala chocolates. Y desde ese día, ambos aman escuchar canciones que tengan como uno de sus instrumentos al violín.


End file.
